Not My Happily Ever After
by Herochick007
Summary: They won the war, she was supposed to get her happily ever after, how did it turn out like this? Warning, contains dark themes; abuse, PTSD, depression.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, related characters, or anything that can actually bring me money. Enjoy the start of a story which the plot bunnies are forcing me to write instead of finishing something else. Evil...evil...plot bunnies.**

She glared at the world through her hair, letting it fall and cover her eyes. They had won the war, she'd been promised a happily ever after. She'd never thought it would be like this. Glancing up, she watched people enter the small coffee shop.

They paid her no attention, not yet anyway. She was in a back corner, her back to the wall. She couldn't stand leaving her back open. She would only sit if there were walls on two sides, so she could see everything and everyone coming near her.

At the same time, she couldn't allow herself to be cornered. The coffee on the table had long gone cold. She brought it to her lips, pretending to drink. It did taste good cold, but she needed it to last just a bit longer. The sleeve of her shirt slid down her arm.

She nearly dropped the coffee yanking it back hiding her bruised wrist. A quick glance around the shop told her no one had seen, or if they had, they hadn't noticed. No one could see the bruises, there would be too many questions.

"May I sit?" She had seen the blond enter the shop, seen the way she'd walked over to the counter, pretending not to be watching, searching, the people already seated. She was sure the blond had been looking for her.

"Free country." The blond sat.

"Your coffee is cold."

"Better this way."

"Better to spend two hours sitting alone in a coffee shop pretending to drink luke-warm coffee just to avoid going home?"

"He's home."

"Yes, I imagine he would be. You do live together," the blond commented. "Still, two hours could be better spent." She narrowed her eyes at the blond.

"You've been watching me."

"Yes, yes I have. See, I know something is wrong, but since I don't know what, and you won't, or can't, tell me, I am forced to watch from the shadows, with the creepy crawlers, as you call them, until you either realize you need to trust someone or this all comes to a rather horrible conclusion and I need to save you."

"No one can save me, Luna. I don't need saving."

"If you say so. Just for record, how long can you keep wearing long sleeves, summer is coming. I know of at least three people talking about parties, two involving pools. I can't help you if you don't want help. I will be going," Luna rose smiled sadly and wandered her way back out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: I own nothing, I have always owned nothing, don't sue me!**

She pushed the door to their house open slowly. It had taken her nearly three minutes to undo all the locks. She could almost understand his paranoia, but she still didn't quite understand how a million muggle locks would keep either of them safe. The warding was more impressive and in her opinion safer.

The house was empty, he was at work. She sighed in relief. She set her purse down on the coffee table glancing around the house. He must have been having a good day, she thought to herself. There was nothing broken, no remnants of things destroyed and hidden in shame.

"It's not his fault," she told herself again sliding her jacket off. A bruise in the shape of a hand print covered her right wrist. She tried not to look at it. Just thinking about that night made her feel sick. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the kitchen.

An empty glass sat on the kitchen sink. Such a normal sight she resisted the urge to laugh. A scribbled note sat on the table. She recognized his handwriting, quickly written but almost legible. She wondered how any of their professors had been able to read it.

"Dinner in the fridge," it read. She blinked. It must have been a very good day if he'd remembered to make dinner. Opening the fridge she saw a foil covered container.

"What did you make me this time?" she asked the empty room. Pulling off the foil she saw a chicken dish he'd invented. It had slowly become one of her favorites. She set it on the table, cast a warming charm, grabbed a cold juice from the fridge, and sat down to dinner.

She had finished dinner, washed all the dishes, including the glass he'd left. Soaking in a tub of hot water took the edge of the day off. She'd added a few potions to help the bruises fade quicker. She nearly fell asleep in the tub, relaxing for the first time in days.

The sound of the floo shot panic through her chest. Sitting up quickly, the water everywhere. She grabbed the first towel she could reach, wrapping herself tightly.

"Gin? Are you home yet?"

"In here, Harry," she called keeping her voice steady. He had been having a good day, she reminded herself.

The bathroom door opened. Harry was still in his work robes, a badge pinned to his chest.

"How was work?" she asked carefully.

"Good. It's been a good day, Ginny. Maybe we should do something tonight?" She perked up slightly. It had been awhile since Harry had suggested doing anything with her.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" she asked. Harry glanced down at the towel Ginny was wearing.

"Ice cream, let's get ice cream," he said after a moment.

"Sure, let me get dressed real quick." Harry nodded allowing Ginny to head to their room and get dressed. She took care to select an outfit Harry liked, a black sweater covered her bruised wrist nicely.

"Ready," she announced stepping into the living room. Harry smiled taking her arm and apparating from the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: I do not own anything you recognize.**

 **Warning. This chapter does contain material that some people might have issues with. I warned this would be dark.**

The screaming woke Ginny. She glanced at the clock next to the bed. 3 AM. It was at least after midnight this time. She sat up slowly, glancing at the sleeping Harry.

Carefully she touched his shoulder. Sometimes just a simple touch would wake him enough just enough for the nightmare to stop. Tonight was not one of those nights.

He flailed his arms, as if fending off something, one hand smacked against Ginny's cheek. She yelped slightly, the sound seeming to echo throughout their bed room. She reached over, grabbed Harry and shook him.

"Harry!" she yelled. His movements slowed and his eyes opened. Some nights the nightmares were worse, and she couldn't wake him as easily.

"Ginny?" He looked at her as if he didn't recognize her.

"Yes. You had a nightmare. It's alright. We're both safe, the war is over," she whispered touching his hand. She said these words every time he woke like this, there was always some confusion. Sometimes she wondered if the nightmares were even nightmares, but flashbacks he managed to suppress during his waking hours.

"Oh." Harry looked around the room in confusion for a second before laying his head back on his pillow. He was asleep again within a few minutes. Ginny was thankful he was able to fall back asleep. She slid from the bed. She knew he had left a mark on her face, it hadn't been his fault. She just needed to see how back it was.

She slipped into the bathroom. It took all her courage to look in the mirror. A red hand print covered her face from just below her left ear to across her nose. Sighing, she opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the bruise ointment.

The small tube was almost empty. It never entirely kept her pale skin from bruising, but it did take some of pain away. She made a mental note to buy some more tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: I do not own anything, I am not making money off anything, and just a reminder, this story deals with darker issues.**

Ginny felt like her head was full of cotton. Every little noise seemed muffled, she couldn't pull her thoughts from the wool. Harry had left early this morning, before breakfast, before she'd woke. He hadn't said anything to her.

She summoned a piece of parchment and a quill. Maybe if she made a list of everything she needed to do today, she'd feel better instead of just wanting to crawl back in to bed.

Laundry

Dust

Lunch.

She looked at her list of three items. Cleaning, that was easy, she could get that done quickly. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror. The hand mark, although greatly faded still lingered. She wouldn't be going out today.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to the laundry pile. She could smell Harry's dirty socks somewhere in the lump. A wave a wand and the laundry sorted itself and flew into the bin. Ginny liked her laundry bin, it had a nice spinner in the middle that made things easier.

Harry had tried to talk her into a muggle laundry machine, She'd agreed, but then her father had taken it apart...it was still in pieces in the basement. No, the laundry bin was better, nothing to take apart and leave in a pile.

Once the laundry was in the bin, she scourgified it, smiling a little as the bubbles floated through the air. The sound of the floo caught her attention. She quickly pulled her hair over the side of her face.

"It's just me."

"Harry? What are you doing home early?"

"Half day. Got some work to do in the study. Let know when it's lunch." She nodded letting him walk past her. He barely looked at her, his mind lost in some thought. She hoped he hadn't done something stupid at work and gotten himself sent home. He'd nearly been on warning last month for getting in a fight with another auror trainee.

Ginny turned her attention back the laundry. She spun the spinner, swishing the water. She vanished the water and started drying the clothes. She didn't hear him leave the study, but suddenly Harry was behind her.

"Hermione used to be able to do all that with one spell. Maybe you should ask her to teach you."

"I rather like doing it this way," she replied. She could feel Harry staring at her, probably remembering Hermione doing his laundry. He shrugged and turned.

"Don't forget my red robe has to be hung to dry. It'll shrink." With those words, she heard the study door slam shut. Tears formed in Ginny's eyes. She missed her Harry, the one who had gone to school with her, not this burned out husk of a man.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you to all my readers! You keep me going sometimes, especially since this one is a bit hard for me to write.**

Ginny was unsure what Harry did in the study. Part of her hoped it actually was work related, but in her heart she had a feeling it wasn't. She knew better than to disturb him unless it was time to eat. With the clothes dry, save Harry's robe, which was hanging on the line, Ginny started lunch.

"Chicken last night," she muttered. Harry didn't like it when they had the same meal two days in a row. She opened the fridge surveying what groceries they had in stock. There was a pack of bacon so she started cooking that up.

It crisped up nicely. She placed it on a plate while she slipped out to the garden and picked some fresh lettuce and tomatoes. Slicing the bread on the counter, she placed the slices on their own plate. At least washing dishes would keep her mind occupied on something this afternoon.

"Lunch is ready," she announced knocking softly on the study door. She heard Harry grunt an acknowledgment. She walked back to the kitchen, made sure the table was set perfectly.

"What'd you make?"

"Bacon sandwiches with fresh lettuce and tomato," she answered with a smile as she slid into her seat.

"Bacon's a little overdone," Harry commented eating a sandwich. Ginny froze, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Do we have any pumpkin juice?"

"No, it's on the grocery list." Harry nodded grabbing a butterbeer from the fridge. He looked at Ginny and frowned.

"What happened to your face? Did someone hit you?"

"No," she answered quickly. She knew Harry didn't always remember what happened when he had nightmares. "I smacked myself falling off my broom."

"Ouch, maybe the Quiddich league should look into the idea of players wearing some kind of protective masks?"

"But wouldn't that obscure our vision?"

"Good point, can't catch the snitch if you can't see it." Harry laughed, helped himself to another sandwich, then disappeared back into the study leaving Ginny to clean up.

She sighed in relief. Lunch had gone well, maybe Harry really was working on work in the study and not just moping. She'd caught him a few times. He'd be sobbing over something small, but somehow it reminded him of something that had happened during the war.

In the beginning, she'd asked a healer what she could do to help him, they'd only said time would heal some of the wounds. Time wasn't doing anything, at least not that Ginny could see. No one had believed her when she'd talked about what was happening in her home. No one understood. After awhile, Ginny had just stopped talking about it. There was nothing anyone could do, so why bring it up anymore.

"Ginny? Are you home?" Hermione's voice called from the fireplace.

"I'm here, what's going on?"

"Not much, I was heading to Diagon Alley for some shopping. Did you want to come?"

"Sure, just let me grab my bag," Ginny answered stepping through a minute later. Hermione had her back turned when Ginny arrived.

"I need to grab some ingredients, a few books, where did you want to stop?"

"The apothecary, and pick up some pumpkin juice for Harry," Ginny answered.

"Ginny," Hermione had turned around. "What happened?"

"What?"

"Your face. Did someone do that?" Ginny flushed, having completely forgotten about her injury for the moment.

"Quiddich, fell on my hand," she lied. She knew Hermione didn't believe her as easily as Harry. She watched her friend's eyes narrow.

"If you need to talk, Ginny, I'm here."

"Thank you, but I just need to be more careful on the broom. Ready to go?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Trigger warning: Just a reminder, this story is dark. There will be mentions of abuse in this chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

The trip to Diagon Alley was a dose of normalcy for Ginny. Hermione talked about the research project she was working on. Ginny tried to focus, but her mind kept slipping back to wondering what she would be walking into when she got home.

"Ginny? Are you listening?"

"Yes, cauldron thickness, Neville Longbottom, and something exploding." Hermione laughed.

"I guess that's the point of it all, isn't it? I know your brother was behind some cauldron legislation when we were in school."

"Percy was always behind some legislation when we were in school. He's still working for the ministry." Ginny hadn't seen Percy recently. It had been nearly three weeks since he'd joined them for Sunday dinner at the Burrow.

"Yes, Ron's mentioned it. Speaking of which, has Harry told you anything about work? I think Ron's keeping something from me, but I have no idea if I'm just being paranoid. I think the war's made all of us a bit..."

"No, Harry doesn't talk about work much. I know he's been working on something in his study, but, no, he hasn't given me any details. I'm sure Ron's just being Ron, he doesn't always think about how others see his actions."

"If Harry's been busy too, then I feel better about Ron." Ginny smiled at Hermione as the pair stopped at the apothecary and Ginny picked up an extra large bottle of bruise paste. The clerk gave her an odd look.

"What? You don't recognize the Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies?" Ginny snapped.

"Sorry," the clerk muttered bagging Ginny's purchase.

"Sorry about that," Ginny said outside the shop.

"What was that about? We both know you're a good enough player to not get injured that much, and doesn't the team have it's own personal healer?"

"Yes, but I've been putting in a lot of practice time at home." Hermione nodded not quite believing Ginny.

"It's getting near dinner time, want to stop for a bite?"

"No, I can't," Ginny whispered her eyes filling with panic. "I've got to get home, Harry'll be expecting me to make dinner. I've got to go." Ginny apparated leaving a very confused Hermione standing in the middle of the street.

Ginny had hoped Harry was still working in the study, but the hex that hit her when she apparated in told her otherwise.

"Harry! Stop, it's me," she cried as she felt her wand fly from her.

"How did you get in here? This place is warded against Death Eaters," Harry shouted throwing a stinging jinx at Ginny. Without her wand, she threw up her hands in an attempt to protect herself.

"Harry, please! It's me, Ginny, you're wife!" Ginny cried tears streaming down her face. "We had our first kiss in the Gryffindor common room. Your father's animagus form was stag." She kept reciting facts of their lives hoping to snap Harry from whatever memory he was stuck in.

"Ginny?" he finally whispered. Ginny was on her knees on the floor, blood dripping from her nose. She looked up, her eyes dark.

"Yes, it's me," she whispered before swaying slightly and falling to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I still own nothing.**

 **Trigger warning: This chapter contains mentions of domestic abuse.**

The light was bright, too bright. She closed her eyes to make it stop.

"Mrs. Potter? Can you hear me?" She nodded her head still keeping her eyes closed. She didn't recognize the voice. Where was Harry? Was he here too? Where was here? She made herself open her eyes, they adjusted to the light slowly.

"You're in St. Mungo's. There was an attack. Do you remember?" She started to answer but quickly shook her head. It wasn't Harry's fault. If she said what had really happened, she didn't know what they'd do to him. He didn't deserve to be Azkaban because he was trapped in a flashback.

"Your husband is waiting outside, is there anything you want to tell me before I let him in? Perhaps where you got the bruise on your face?"

"Quiddich," Ginny choked out. The healer nodded slowly.

"Very well, remember if you need help, with anything, you can ask." Ginny nodded. She knew what the healer was trying to imply. She knew the healer thought Harry was mistreating her. It wasn't his fault. He was sick?

"Ginny! Are you okay? I'm sorry I couldn't stop who did this," Harry said rushing to Ginny's side.

"I think so, if not the healers wouldn't have let you in. When can I go home?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, we want to keep you overnight for observation." Ginny sighed.

"You don't have to stay, Harry. I know you're busy with work."

"I'm never too busy for you, Gin," Harry whispered kissing Ginny carefully on the forehead.

"Ginny! Harry! Are you two alright?" Ginny looked to see a worried looking Hermione standing in the doorway.

"We're okay," Harry answered.

"Do they have any idea who's behind the attack?" she asked walking into the room.

"No, but I'm sure the ministry will figure it all out," Harry replied. Ginny nodded slightly wondering if Harry remembered anything that had just happened.

"Ron would have come, but he'd working late." Harry frowned.

"I don't remember having a case, he's probably behind on his paperwork," he added when he saw Hermione's face.

"He always did leave things to the last minute," she muttered. "I just stopped in to check on you."

"Thank you, Ginny needs to rest though. They're keeping her here overnight, just for observation."

"I'll floo you tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure, I'll let you know when I get home."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny watched Hermione leave wishing she had stayed. Harry had found a chair somewhere and was now sitting in it.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I have enemies, I don't know how they found us, don't worry. I'll find out who's behind this attack, I promise." Ginny nodded. Harry truly believed they had been attacked by an outside force.

"Thank you Harry," she said. "You don't have to stay, I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you alone, whoever's behind this might still be out there." Ginny nodded trying to fight back the tears. How long could she keep this up, how long could she cover for Harry's mental issues?

"Exactly! I doubt they'll make another attempt while I'm here, you should go to the office, make a list of suspects," she offered. Harry nodded.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, go home, there might clues someone missed?" Harry kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too," she answered out of habit, her heart thumping in her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Trigger Warning: Mentions of ptsd and denial.**

Ginny looked around the hospital room. Slowly she slid from the bed, the floor was cold against her bare feet. She wondered for a second where her shoes were.

"Doesn't matter," she whispered. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she knew she couldn't just lay in bed. Her head spun a little, but she ignored it. She moved around the room, her clothes were in a pile on a chair, her wand with them. She picked it up glad Harry had thought to bring it.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered. She couldn't go home, not after she'd managed to send Harry back there. Ginny slowly slid to the floor tears forming in her eyes. She tried to remember how things had been, had they ever been good? She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the knock on the door, or the door opening.

"Ginny? They said you were in this room?" She looked up, her face streaked with tears.

"Is sitting on the floor better than sleeping in the bed?"

"Luna? What are you doing here?"

"Hermione told me you'd been attacked. I went by your place, Harry was destroying it looking for something. He said you were here, that you were safe, and unharmed for the most part." Luna looked down at Ginny and slowly sat next to her on the floor.

"Do I even need to ask, Ginny? I know Harry did this, I know you are going to deny it." Ginny looked at the floor studying the tile pattern. "Ginny, please, you need help. We can contact the ministry law departement."

"No, we can't, you can't. It's not Harry's fault! He's sick, Luna, he didn't mean to hurt me," Ginny sobbed wrapping her arms around her legs rocking slightly.

"He did though, Ginny, you act like you're walking through a mine field every time you talk to me, or even Hermione. She's noticed something's wrong too."

"I'll come up with something."

"You could tell her the truth, tell me the truth. You said he's sick, sick how?"

"The war, it did something to his mind. He keeps thinking he's still fighting. He...he thought I was an intruder. He didn't even recognize me," Ginny whispered. Luna reached over putting her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Have you talked to a healer?"

"No! He would never...I don't think he even realizes...it would ruin his career."

"And what about yours? What if next time he breaks your arm, damages something they can't fix?"

"I can't Luna. I just can't, please, just don't say anything to anyone," Ginny pleaded. Luna nodded slowly.

"I'm doing this under protest, you should know."

"Noted," Ginny muttered. "Thank you for coming Luna."

"How could I not? Oh," Luna grabbed her bag. "I brought you some chocolate. I figured you'd need some." She handed Ginny a bar of chocolate.

"Thank you, what would I do without you?"

"Fall prey to the wackspurts. Whenever you're ready to make a move, Ginny, let me know. And you're always welcome at my place," Luna added standing. Ginny watched her leave the room before breaking down in tears again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Ginny was released the next day into Harry's waiting arms. He was smiling as he took her home, not even realizing she wasn't doing the same.

"I've updated the protections for the house, set a few new wards. Whoever attacked you won't be able to again," he added as if she were merely worried about her safety.

"Thank you, Harry," she replied. "Do you have to work today?" she asked hoping for a postive answer, but knowing she wasn't going to get it.

"No, I took the day off to spend with you. Ron's filling in for me."

"Oh, okay, Hermione says Ron's been spending a lot of time at work, maybe we should invite her over for dinner some night?"

"Sure, although, Ron hasn't picked up any other extra shifts that I know about," Harry replied looking slightly confused.

"No idea, so what do you want to do today? I'm supposed to take it easy, so no Quiddich."

"So, that's out, I was going to call your entire family over and have a game," Harry joked. Ginny felt herself smiling despite the fear in her heart.

"Yeah, I think something a little calmer. Maybe we could play one of your muggle games?' she suggested. Harry had bought a bunch of muggle games saying that they could be just as much fun as the wizard versions. Ginny still wasn't sure about that but was willing to try.

"Um, sure how about..."he paused looking at the shelf of games before pulling one out. "battleship."

"Okay, how do you play?" she asked as he pulled out the boards and handed her one and a small plastic bag of little ships.

"You place your boats on the board, without telling me where. Then we try to hit each other's ships by guessing numbers off the grid," he explained.

"Sounds easy enough," she replied studying her board and carefully placing her ships.

"Ready?" She nodded as they started playing. After about three games, Ginny had to agree this was fun, a little dull without explosions, but fun.

"Are you starting to get hungry?" Harry asked after he sank her final ship.

"A little," she admitted wondering what she'd be making for lunch.

"I'll go make us something," Harry stated with a smile. "Why don't you put the game away?"

"Sure, I'm sorry, I think the pumpkin juice I bought yesterday got destroyed."

"S'alright, Ginny. I bought some more last night, I also picked up a few groceries, including that yogurt you like for breakfast." Ginny nodded starting to put the game away while Harry disappeared into the kitchen. She nearly smiled, this was the Harry she loved, this was the man she'd married. She wondered how long it would before he reverted back into the man the war had made him into.

Soon the smell of spices filled the house. Ginny had found a copy of Quiddich Weekly and was reading it when Harry announced lunch was ready.

"I couldn't remember if you liked spicy food, so I cut back a little on the curry powder," he said putting a plate in front of her. She recognized it as an Indian dish, but she couldn't remember the name.

"I do like spicy food," she answered taking a bite. "But it's good this way too," she said. Harry nodded eating his own plate. They ate in silence for a minute.

"So, what's going on with Hermione and Ron? I know you went shopping with her yesterday, and she mentioned Ron was working a lot?"

"Yes, she said he's always at work. I was confused because you're home every night." She wished he wasn't, but she wasn't about to admit that.

"I'll talk to Ron, it's not right for him to be leaving Hermione alone all the time." She nodded wondering if Harry knew more about what was going on with her brother than he was admitting.

"He should be at Sunday night dinner," she offered.

"Right. Do you think you can wash the dishes?"

"Sure," Ginny agreed quickly as Harry rose and disappeared into his study. So much for the good day, she thought as she started cleaning up.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter

word count: 578

For the next few days, everything was perfect. Harry went to work. He stayed at work until dinner. Ginny made dinner, she even tried a new recipe.

"This is amazing, Gin. I didn't know you could cook like this." She laughed at his surprise.

"With my mum? I had to learn. I think all of us can cook somewhat, although, I do remember Ron nearly burning down the house one summer. That might have been on purpose though," she added after a second.

"Sounds like something he might do. When does your training start back up for this season?"

"Next week." Ginny tried to keep the excitement from her voice. Training with her team would keep her away from the house, away from Harry, and hopefully allow her mind to at least rest from trying to sort things out.

"Great. I'm really looking forward to coming to your games."

"Even the away ones?" She'd hoped he wouldn't be able to make those, even though travel was incredibly quick.

"Some of them. Are you going to playing the Yorkies again this year?"

"Probably not, they didn't even make the division last year, unless they've replaced their whole team...which I doubt, they won't make it far enough to matter. Why?"

"I remember seeing them play." Ginny nodded. She remembered that day too. She and Harry had gone to watch the match. The Harpies were playing later that week and Ginny had had a free day. Harry had yelled at the players from the stands. He'd also managed to break Ginny's nose. She'd fixed it easily enough. Being a major league player meant you had to learn a few healing spells.

"How are things going at work?" Ginny asked wondering if she'd lost her mind. She knew that question was a minefield, but Harry had been asking her about her job. It seemed like he wanted to make conversation.

"Good, actually! We have a few new interns, fresh from Hogwarts."

"Anyone we know?" Ginny hadn't heard of any of their year applying, but she was so out of touch with everyone.

"No one from our time, unfortunately. I think most of them have seen enough war. Ron and I were the only ones to apply."

"I'm not surprised. There are so many other jobs opening now a days. I heard there's a new division of mind healers at St. Mungo's." She dropped the comment so carefully, waiting to see if maybe Harry might take the bait.

"Really? I guess some people aren't over the war. This was a good dinner, Gin. I've got work to do." He rose leaving her sitting at the table. She sighed. That hadn't gone...well, she hadn't really planned where she had wanted it to go. Had she really expected him to open up, expected him to admit maybe he might need help?

"I must be losing my own mind," she muttered. "Maybe I should see one the damn healers myself." She paused and suddenly smiled. Healers were sworn to secrecy. She knew that much. Maybe she could tell them, no, Harry could lose his job if anyone were to find out. She sighed and started washing the dinner dishes. She made sure to put the recipe in the file she was keeping of ones Harry liked.

"Thankfully practice is starting next week," she stated, the thought of flying the air causing a smile on her face. At least there, she didn't have to worry about Harry.


End file.
